Ainda me Lembro
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Ikki não consegue se perdoar por ter desprezado o sofrimento de Hyoga. Songfic Eu que Não Amo Você (Engenheiros do Hawaii) e Last Song (Gackt). Yaoi, 18. TW: violência sexual, relacionamento abusivo


Ainda Lembro

 _Eu que não fumo, queria um cigarro_

 _Eu que não amo você_

 _Envelheci dez anos ou mais_

 _Nesse último mês_

 _Eu que não bebo, pedi um conhaque_

 _Pra enfrentar o inverno_

 _Que entra pela porta_

 _Que você deixou aberta ao sair_

Mais uma noite sem dormir. O pior não era deitar e fechar os olhos, eram os pesadelos, pesadelos com aquele dia fatídico. Ikki acabou abrindo uma cerveja. Afundava-se no álcool para esquecer, mas só acabava se lembrando mais. A cerveja o anestesiava no inicio, mas logo depois vinham os flashbachks, da briga, de tudo.

Olhava para a porta e quase podia ver Hyoga entrando desesperado, em prantos, praticamente implorando por abrigo e proteção. Ainda podia ver a tristeza em seus olhos quando disse todas aquelas besteiras para ele. como poderia ter sido tão animal?

Hyoga, que pouco falava dos seus antigos amores, contou que tivera um namorado, um tal de Isaak, Ikki nunca entendera muito bem, mas o cara havia feito o Hyoga passar por tudo de pior que uma pessoa nunca deveria passar.

" **Estou apavorado, ele veio atrás de mim, sabe onde eu moro, ficou duas horas tocando meu interfone ontem e pedindo pra eu abrir a porta pra ele", chorava, chorava temendo pelo sua vida. "Ikki, eu estou desesperado… Me ajuda".**

"Me ajuda", essa palavra não saía de sua cabeça, era como um eco, repetido continuamente. Uma tortura.

Ah, como queria ser um cara diferente! Ter dito as palavras certas naquele dia. Mas não podia apagar o passado. Nunca poderia. Naquela hora, dera uma risada cínica, lembrando-se de que o tal Isaak curtia e comentava todas as fotos de Hyoga numa conhecida rede social. E deixava mensagens carinhosas do tipo "jamais te esqueci" para ele.

" **Me ajuda?", riu sarcástico. Seu ciume gritava só de ouvir o nome Isaak. "Ele não ia te perseguir de graça, alguma coisa tu fez pra provocar ele! Fica respondendo às mensagens!"**

 **Hyoga dera um pulo, assustado e surpreso. E fez uma cara que Ikki jamais esqueceria, decepcionado porque seu grande amor era incapaz de ter empatia com alguém que fora vítima de um relacionamento abusivo, como ele.**

" **Ele abusou de mim!", veio a afirmação embargada pelo choro.**

Ao lembrar dessa frase, e de como ela fora dita, Ikki chorou. Chorou pela dor de seu companheiro, chorou pela sua própria ignorância de ter tratado algo tão horrível de um jeito tão horrível.

" **Eu sei que tu diz isso pras pessoas terem pena de ti" gritou. " pra me agradar , para eu não achar que você é um qualquer.".**

" **Tu pensaria isso de mim se eu dissesse que já transei em outros relacionamentos, sendo que tu já fez muito isso antes de me conhecer?", revidou Hyoga, a decepção estampada em seu rosto.**

 _Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru_

 _Zutto sora wo miageteta_

 _Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara_

 _Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

 _A tristeza que chove se transforma numa neve branca_

 _Não parava de observar o céu_

 _Se for possível que meu desejo se realize agora_

 _Antes que este corpo desapareça_

 _Quero que me abraçe forte novamente_

Com era difícil lembrar, queria, sonhava que a qualquer momento o Loiro entraria e o tiraria daquele transe, dizendo que estava bebendo demais. Mas não, o corvo estava pousado em seu busto de Atena e gritava esganiçado "Nunca mais", enquanto o jovem se martirizava.

E lembrar era a única coisa que ainda lhe restava, lembrar daquele mar de recordações medonhas, e todas por culpa sua. Claro que havia transado antes de Hyoga, e claro que queria que ele tivesse chegado intocado aos seus braços. Isso era uma péssima coisa para se pensar, mas não chegava perto de não ter empatia com alguém que fora estuprado. E a desculpa de estar louco de ciúmes não funcionava.

" **Tu deve ter fodido com meio mundo, pra dizer uma coisa dessas" - sentenciou, na época.**

 **Hyoga dera-lhe um soco com toda a sua força, cheio de ódio:**

" **Se não entende o que eu passei, não fale o que não sabe", era um misto de sentimentos: de tristeza, de decepção, de ódio.**

" **Sai da minha casa!", seu ódio explodiu.**

" **Desculpe o incômodo, me desculpe por ter te escolhido, Ikki, Adeus",**

 **Quando Hyoga saiu, Ikki estava com tanta raiva que socou a primeira mesinha que apareceu, espumando. Ficou ali, paralisado, pensando em milhares de xingamentos para dizer para ele.**

Tomou mais um gole de cerveja e respirou. Em vez do Corvo, ouvira os gritos de Hyoga do lado de fora da casa, logo após ter batido a porta às costas dele.

" **Ikki, me deixa entrar, abre essa porta!", batia, desesperadamente.**

 **"Agora quer conversar? vai procurar teu macho", foi a última coisa que disse ao seu amado.**

 **E, subitamente, os gritos cessaram. O rapaz desistira. Ikki respirou e abriu a porta, vendo somente o carro do Hyoga desaparecer no final da rua.**

 _Wakari aenakute nandomo kizutsukete ita_

 _Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute_

 _Fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamarete ita_

 _Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni_

 _"Ima mo oboete iru..."_

 _Te feri por não poder te entender_

 _Mas mesmo assim vc era tão gentil_

 _E a promessa gravada no anel que fora entregue sutilmente_

 _Não se realizou_

 _[eu ainda lembro...]_

Nunca mais!

 **Ikki ficou com raiva de novo, imaginando que Hyoga poderia ter ido atrás do tal ricardão, para traí-lo. Socou e chutou mais alguns móveis, até que se cansou e foi beber.**

Olhava para a garrafa de cerveja em sua mão e só conseguia pensar em como fora burro, como fora cego, como fora um completo idiota.

 **Passou o dia seguinte de ressaca e com raiva. No segundo dia, seu coração amolecera. Talvez Hyoga só tivesse ido pra casa, ressentido. E resolveu procurá-lo, ligou, ligou e nada. Ao meio dia, o telefone tocou. Era do Hospital Regional.**

" **O Senhor Ikki?"**

" **Sou, eu"**

" **Sou Agente Camus e estou no Hospital Regional com o Alexey Hyoga". Foi aí que sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida…**

" **O que aconteceu? Hyoga está bem?", seu coração ardia.**

" **Desculpe informar, mas ele está internado. Um agente irá a sua casa para pegar seu depoimento e lhe explicar o ocorrido, tudo bem?", não respondeu, naquele momento perdeu o chão, o que poderia ter acontecido?**

Olhava sua sala já completamente alterado pela bebida, sentia-se embriagado pelas memórias que não paravam de transbordar, como se fosse um telespectador de sua própria vida.

 _Senti saudade, vontade de voltar_

 _Fazer a coisa certa_

 _Aqui é o meu lugar_

 _Mas sabe como é difícil encontrar_

 _A palavra certa_

 _A hora certa de voltar_

 _A porta aberta_

 _A hora certa de chegar_

 **Não saberia dizer quanto tempo esperou até a chegada do policial. Que, ao chegar, conversou um pouco com o dono da casa e fez algumas perguntas, respondidas debilmente.**

" **Cadê o Hyoga?", estava em frangalhos, era doloroso demais, mas queria saber.**

 **Foi pelo policial que soube que Hyoga fora feito refém pelo Isaak, que o sequestrara. Foram sete horas de negociação para libertá-lo, o que só aconteceu quando um atirador alvejou o criminoso. O pobre rapaz fora machucado de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis e encontrado em um estado deplorável, em que mal conseguia falar e não se mantinha em pé sozinho. Uma ambulância o levou para o hospital, onde foi atendido às pressas e em seu último resquício de consciência chamou por ele, chamou por Ikki.**

 **Chocado pela horrível história, Ikki quis ver o amado. Queria pedir desculpas, se ajoelhar diante dele e beijar-lhe os pés. Foi levado ao hospital e autorizado a ver o Loiro.**

 **Hyoga estava entubado, na UTI. Tinha marcas nos pulsos e na cabeça. Sua boca estava ferida, seus cabelos arrancados, seus olhos roxos, além de várias escoriações nos braços e nas pernas - isso era o visível. Havia feridas muito maiores no seu coração e na sua dignidade. Ele havia sido violado, novamente, e ninguém curaria essa dor.**

 **Ao ver seu amado daquela maneira, não conseguiu segurar o choro, nunca em sua vida havia chorado daquela forma. Chorava, pois partilhava do sofrimento do amado, mas acima de tudo, sentia-se responsável.**

 **Ao ouvir seu choro, Hyoga abriu debilmente os olhos. "Ikki, sussurrou. Eu sabia que viria até mim." E lhe estendeu a mão da aliança, a aliança que trocaram junto com juras de amor e fidelidade eternos. Os dedos em frangalhos, de tanto Isaak tentar retirar o anel, mas não conseguira. A joia estava ali, intacta.**

 **Fênix agarrou a mão dele e beijou-a repetidamente, sem conseguir articular palavra.**

 _Toozakaru omoide wa itsu made mo mabushi sugite_

 _Motto soba ni itakanatta_

 _Mou nidoto aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaete kureta_

 _Anata dake wa kawaranai de ite_

 _Saigo ni miseta namida ga kisenakute_

 _As lembranças que se passam são tão ofuscantes_

 _Queria ter ficado perto de vc por mais tempo_

 _Não poderei te encontrar nunca mais, por isso não quero que você_

 _Que sempre me apoiou, mude_

 **Hyoga apenas sorriu. Um sorriso fraco debaixo da horrível máscara de oxigênio. E, não muito depois, Ikki foi convidado a se retirar do local, pois ficara mais tempo que o permitido.**

 **Ainda teve que dar depoimento ao policial Camus, que aguentou pacientemente os ataques histéricos do Ikki, que culpava a polícia pelo acontecido. Ele lembra-se de ter repetido várias vezes a frase "se o tivessem prendido no primeiro B.O. de estupro, isso não teria acontecido". O policial apenas assentia com a cabeça e pedia calma. "Como eu posso ter calma se vocês zombaram dele quando ele veio fazer o B.O.? Agora, vai lá e diz pra ele, não era tu que gosta de dar o cu! vai lá!"**

Nunca mais!

Os ataques não funcionaram, e nem o processo movido contra a polícia, depois. Nada funcionou. Eles continuaram a não dar a mínima para vítimas de estupro, e o mundo continuou igualzinho, até porque outro Ikki deve estar fazendo o mesmo com seu amado, em algum outro estado ou outro país.

Hyoga não melhorou. Seu pulmão fora perfurado pela costela e, por mais que os médicos tentassem, por mais que ele lutasse, não deu. Morreu poucos dias depois e tudo acabou. Ikki lembrava dos médicos dizendo que não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito, lembrava de uma enfermeira tentar consolá-lo e dizer "Acabou!"

Ela estava errada, não havia acabado, nunca acabaria. As lágrimas, fiéis companheiras, escorriam por sua face. Ele olhava o anel em seu dedo e sofria. Olhar aquele anel era como apunhalar seu coração e ele sabia que merecia, ele merecia sofrer. Recordava daquele anel, e isso era o que mais lhe massacrava. De todas as recordações, essa era a que mais lhe machucava.

" **Hyoga, pra que um anel?", estavam felizes, era um passeio feliz.**

" **É, Ikki, você está certo", tentou disfarçar a sombra de tristeza que passou em seus olhos, mas foi inútil.**

" **Sem fazer essa cara! Não disse que não quero, só disse que não há necessidade" - nunca conseguia resistir àquele anjo. Sim, Hyoga era seu anjo, seu anjo loiro.**

" **Não é questão de necessidade, é questão de compromisso, um sinal de uma promessa".**

" **Se isso te faz feliz".**

 **Foram a uma joalheria escolher as alianças. Não foi difícil já que o Loiro sabia exatamente a que queria.**

" **Desejam gravar alguma coisa nelas?", o senhor da loja lhes perguntou.**

" **Sim, nossas promessas". O senhor pegou o papel para anotar. "Na aliança dele escreva: I will always love you", sorriu e beijou o mais velho. "Essa é minha promessa".**

" **E o senhor?", o Joalheiro dirigiu-se ao Ikki.**

" **Pode escrever: I will always protect you", foi a única coisa que pensou no momento e pelo sorriso do Loiro, havia tido a ideia certa.**

"Eu não cumpri, eu não cumpri nossa promessa", dia após dia, relembrava de tudo.

 _O certo é que eu dancei sem querer dançar_

 _E agora já nem sei qual é o meu lugar_

 _Dia e noite sem parar, procurei sem encontrar_

 _A palavra certa_

 _A hora certa de voltar_

 _A porta aberta_

 _A hora certa de chegar_

Derrubou o par de alianças sobre a mesa, e a do Hyoga rolou e caiu no chão. Começou a tatear pelo piso em busca dela, ajoelhado. Olhou embaixo da mesa, do sofá, tudo, e nada da bendita aliança.

Nunca mais!

Quando finalmente desistiu de procurar, conformado, viu um brilho embaixo da estante da sala. Correu para apanhar. Ajoelhou-se e enfiou o braço embaixo do móvel. Tateou loucamente até enfim encontrar. Fechou a mão bem forte, sentindo o frio metálico da joia, como se estivesse segurando na mão do amado. Quando enfim retirou o punho fechado debaixo do móvel, abriu-o e encontrou uma tampinha de garrafa de cerveja.

Se não bastasse ter perdido seu amor, agora havia perdido a única coisa que o relembrava, a única ligação. E assim era. Jamais encontraria sua joia perdida.


End file.
